The rapid advance in technology has created networks that extend beyond standard devices to also contain a plethora of different types of devices, which perform various functions, are manufactured by multitudes of manufacturers, and run software ranging from proprietary to open source. The devices, include, for example, home appliances, vehicle appliances, appliances that provide network services, security cameras, manufacturing appliances, personal devices, such as watches, bracelets, medical devices, sensors and actuators as well as computer devices, such as servers, desktop computers (desktops), laptop computers (laptops), tablet computers (Tablets), smartphones and other mobile devices.
As there are so many devices, their detection and classification is time consuming, and is typically performed manually, and requires specialists performing complicated work, making the process labor intensive and costly. Also, as humans are involved, the process is subject to inefficiencies as well as human error, such that it is inefficient.